Lost in the forbidden forest
by Poddyful
Summary: [On Hiatus] James decides to invite Lily to the forbidden forest...JamesxLily
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fic! Flames accepted! (yep, I'm sure that there's at least one little mistake somewhere…)

Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me-it's JKR's ;) Not that I really want to own Harry Potter...I'm an anime addict ;)-I would prefer those (Kakashidrool)

This fic takes place after the snape-harry-penseive-levicorpus-james-grey undies scene

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was just walking down the dungeon steps for her potion class when she heard a familiar but annoying voice call out-

"Hey Lily!" She didn't even bother to turn around. She sped up her steps and her hand barely touched the door when James caught up. Lily swore under her breath.

"C'mon Lil', gimme a break...I just wanted to give you this-" James pressed a piece of parchment into her hand. Lily wrenched her hand from his and stormed into the dungeon.

James had decided to skip potions today for two reasons.

1. It was boring-he knew all the stuff off by heart anyway

2. He knew Lily wouldn't be likely to read the note if he was there checking her out constantly.

He jogged back to one of the secret entrances that led him to a large room, which, about thirty years later, would be found out by two mischief-loving Weasleys, indented.

"Prongs! Finally!" Sirius grinned. Remus was leaning against the stony wall reading a book. He looked up and smiled at James when he came in. Wormtail was crouched on the floor doing nothing. It looked as though Peter was asleep, in fact...

"OW! James! What was that for!"

"What do you mean? I was just checking if you were awake!" James protested innocently. Peter Pettigrew was dangling in the air, supported by magic. His head had hit the ceiling with a loud 'thump'.

"Well...hic...well, he's certainly...hic...awake now!" Padfoot howled. He was hiccupping from laughing so hard. Remus grinned a rare grin.

Lily sat where she normally sat. Potter was skipping classes again and it annoyed her. He should take more responsibility...wait, since when did she care about that vile idiot? She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Reaching into her bag for the things she would need to make the essence of everlasting apple, she suddenly realised that the parchment was still in her hand. She opened it and saw that it bared a few words:

'Dear Lily

I want to show you something, please meet me at the

edge of the Forbidden Forest tonight at nine 'clock sharp.

I swear I'm not up to anything that will make you regret coming.

Sincerely yours,

James '

Lily frowned. Her eyes traveled lower down the paper. She smiled a grudging smile at what she saw. It was a moving picture of Snape dangling in mid air- his grey underwear showing. Her smiled slipped a little when she saw herself standing there watching. Her mind wondered through potions class about a certain dark haired male…

"-ly…Lily!" her head jerked up from her potion. She cringed when she saw that it had turned bright green instead of the light violet it was supposed to be.

"Sorry Professor Slughorn" Lily said quietly. She mentally cursed the idiot that seemed to be invading her brain. _What is wrong with me!_

She thought over the procedures and decided that half flask of liquid gillyweed mixed with murtlap would turn her back onto the right track. Slughorn frowned.

"Are you all right, Lily? Anything I can do for you?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh no, Professor…I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all" She replied. _Damn that James…_ she blushed.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look flushed" Slughorn persisted. Lily nodded as she stirred the new ingredients in. Slughorn gave an approving nod as the potion turned into the right colour again.

As she packed up at the end of the lesson, having got full marks and 20 points for Gryffindor because she turned the potion right, she considered what James wrote. When she got to the Great Hall she made up her mind. She'd give just this ONE chance. She would go and see what he was up to tonight.

So! What do you think? Pretty short chapter though- sorry guys


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's. I really I do own it (I mean, she's richer than the queen!)

Chapter two

Lily crept down from the girl's dormitory and down into the Gryffindor common room. She barely glanced at the fire, which was still slightly emitting heat.

Which would have been of use, for a house elf from the kitchens was just lighting up the fire, and heard her say:

"Really…the edge of the forbidden forest. If he gets me in ANY sort of danger, then he is not going to like what's going to happen"

Naturally, as a house elf…she took it the wrong way. She trembled and disappeared with a loud crack. Lily didn't hear, as the sound of the disapparition was covered by the thought of a handsome quidditch player…

James stamped his feet and checked his planet watch, which Remus had given him for Christmas. There's still 2 and a half turn of Mars left, he thought to himself.

He sensed light and he turned around to see nothing. _Huh?_ James decided it must've been his imagination. Evans wouldn't play a trick on him like that.

He stamped his foot again and conjured another jumper. The door of the castle creaked open and he saw a girl standing there. He grinned and his breath came out foggy.

Lily strode over to him and gave him a mistrustful look.

"What do you want?" she said coldly. James cringed at the tone of her voice.

"Here- I want to show you something!" he said, dragging Lily towards the…Forbidden forest.

"Excuse me!" Lily yelled. James turned around.

"Yes? Something wrong?"

"Yes, YOU. You are breaking school rules and taking me with you!" Lily nearly screamed in indignation.

"Yeah, but this is important" James protested. "Just follow me!" he said.

Before she could stop herself, Lily's right hand found its way to James Potter's face.

James didn't even try to stop her.

"Ok, so I've got my punishment, can you come with me now?" he asked quietly.

Lily stared at her right hand as though it had just being stung. She followed him absently into the forest. _Damn…what the hell?_

James took her hand and led her through dark vines, heavy thickets, annoying bushes and trees. His other hand was holding his wand alight.

Lily finally came back to earth (a/n lol) and did the same with her wand. "Lumos" she said quietly. She could swear she felt something following them, but she ignored the feeling. It was probably just a centaur trotting around or something.

"Where are you taking me Potter" she questioned wearily. James looked backwards and saw her, if possible, paler than she was already. He pulled to a stop and pulled his jumper over her. He grinned when he saw her sigh in relief. _She probably nearly caught a cold or something…_

He tugged her over to a tree stump and she sat down. _Maybe I shouldn't've gone with James…what would professor McGonagall say if she found out?_ Would they be expelled?

She unexpectedly thought of the picture on the photo…

_**Flashback**_

_She was walking with a couple of friends out from their last OWL exam. She was sure she at least got an 'Exceed expectation'. _

"_How many OWLs do you think you'll get?" she heard one of her friends ask. _

"_Huh?" she said. Her mind kept wondering back to a certain dark haired quidditch player…_

"_Erm…Lily, y'kay there?" se heard again._

"_Yeah…I'm feeling great…" she answered vaguely. Her mind was playing the last quidditch match, movie style. _

_Her mind snapped out of it as they went out of the castle to the grounds. There was a huge party standing there, cheering something on. Lily had a vague suspicion who…_

"Evans?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Her head snapped up.

"Yeah?" she snapped.

"Um…don't worry" said James, turning slightly red in the face.

She suddenly stood up and said "let's go". James nodded.

They wound through more bushes. It looked like James knew where he was going.

He pulled her to a stop. She looked up from the ground and tilted her head, with a questioning look.

"Shh" James whispered as he tiptoed through a bit more thickets. Lily gasped.

Before her was a…

MUA HA HA HA HA! A cliffy :3 lol soz…I couldn't help it…please review?


	3. Chapter 3

yellowcard-1991: thanks for reviewing! Gives you cookie

iluvsinging333: thanks for reviewing! Gives you cookie

mrspadfoot4eva: DAMN YOU!YOU GUESSED RIGHT!NO! Gives you two cookies

lady of the frozen black flame: erm…thanks…well, for the first time, I have thought of something (OH YEAH!) so go me…well, I rather think that the screw has magically disappeared… but no cookies or you (just in case you get sugar high!) EVERYONE, NOTE! LADY OF THE FROZEN BLACK FLAME GETS HIGH ON EATING A **_PEAR_**!

Well, thankyou all reviewers – love you all (except for LotFBF)

Chapter 3

Before her was a family of Unicorns (lol). Two adult ones and two little ones. She nearly squealed in delight. James looked sideways and saw her trembling from the amount of control she used to not jump up and down.

"Muffliato"

She grinned at James and squealed loudly. Even though it was shrill, James found delight in listening to her being so excited. Plus, her grin made something stir inside his stomach…

It was easy to tell which position of the family they were. The one standing up proudly was the father. His mane was pure white, like the rest of his body.

The mother, who was curling beside the father, was almost exactly like him, except for the fact that her mane was slightly tinted silver.

The one who was nuzzling up to the mother had a gold body, but silvery mane. It, like the older members of the family- had a horn, but her horn was smaller, unlike the large ones the older Unicorns had.

The youngest one, which was prancing around the little clearing, was pure gold, and didn't have a horn.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before James said the muffliato spell again and they started walking away. Lily was daydreaming as they walked. She was picturing what she had just seen into a muggle book, and photographs. Even movies! She found herself in space for a couple of minutes, grinning like an idiot.

James was watching her every move. His heart was flying around the clouds and his eyes basically flying around her. Her soft, red hair flying around her as she walked. An attractive grin plastered on her face for a reason James did not know. He guessed that it was something about the Unicorns. _Or me_…he thought hopefully…

At that moment, Lily came back to earth. She looked over at James and found him staring at her. Her old habits took over and a frown snapped onto her face.

"See something interesting? Where are we anyway?"

James' brain went erratic.

The answer to the first question was playing bumper cars in his head "I see something more than interesting. I see something so beautiful that-"

Then he remembered the second question; _where are we anyway?_

He looked around. Nope. Unfamiliar ground. Oops. He must've gotten so entranced in Evans that he wondered…around…

Lily read his expressions correctly.

"James…" she growled in a low voice. Dangerously low voice. Attractive dangerously low voice…

He decided that he should pretend that he knew where he was going.

"Yes?" he said innocently.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. Then shrugged.

"Nothing"

James mentally sighed in relief. Him and his superb acting. _But it's almost worth doing that again just to hear that enchantingly low voice…_

But now he has a problem. How the hell was he going to get out of the forest?

Slightly short chapter guys! Sorry! Don't kill me! Please review 

…I'll be Bach! (I'll be back, for all those none musical peoples…)

Bye bye! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
